Wait, what?
by Gettinitwithbumperanddonald
Summary: Carrie Fields is an ordinary 19 year old freshman at Barden university, but what will happen when people get the "wrong idea?"
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the back of the absurd yellow cab, headphones in ears and gazing emotionlessly out the window. The sky was a clear blue with a few fluffy white clouds. Anyone in their right mind would be filled with joy on this gorgeous Saturday. But not me.

Today was the day that I would be starting college. Also a happy occasion for normal people, but I'm not what people would considered normal.

My name is Carrie fields and I'm 19 years old. In high school and most of my life I was the tomboy, I guess. I didn't really have a lot of girl friends and I hung around with my brother Jason a lot. All the girls were preppy and uptight, my exact opposite. I'm really into music, I plan to major in it actually, and I hear Barden was the ideal place for that. I'm not particularly into singing, as much as rapping and beat boxing, so my choir teacher didn't except me into the choir group.

Bummer.

I got out of the cab and stepped on to the sidewalk of the courtyard. The cab driver got all my bags out of the trunk of the yellow monstrosity, set them onto the sidewalk and drove away. I picked up my luggage and hobbled into the courtyard.

"Hi there! Welcome to Barden university, what dorm?" A cheeky blonde girl asked me with bright wide eyes and a squeaky voice. "Uhm, baker hall, I think"

" okay so what your gonna do is-"

I started to gaze around the courtyard and into the distance where a bunch of little kiosks were set up with colorful signs bearing different club names. A shiny green thing dangling in my peripheral vision caught my attention causing me to look back to the sugar coated blonde.

"And here's your official BU rape whistle! Don't blow unless its actually happening. "

I gave the girl a strange look before grasping the whistle and shoving it into my pocket. She left to help other newcomers and I left for my dorm.

I walked into the medium sized room and immediately saw a big cluster of pastel pillows blankets and decorations.

"Oh hey, I'm Kimberly, but you can call me Kim. You must be Carrie?"

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you" I said in a monotone voice.

Kim had gorgeous honey gold hair set in perfect curls and long bangs that came down to her eyelashes. She had blue crystal eyes the color of the Caribbean Sea. She was the image of perfection.

I started to set up my side of the dorm by dressing my bed with white sheets and a comforter that was black with white polka dots. I lined up all my CDs and records on the wall shelf and plugged in my laptop and phone charger.

"Hey, I was going to go town to the activities fair, wanna come with?" Kim asked. So that's what all the kiosks were.

"Yeah sure," I said as a grabbed my phone off my desk and walked out with her. I had a feeling we were going to be good friends, no matter how different we are. We must have stood out next to each other as her perfect hair and preppy outfit consisting of white shorts and pastel pink blouse, popping against her tan skin, stood beside me with my brunette hair thrown into a braided updo paired with a tattered utility jacket over a ramones t shirt and skinny jeans, complete with black whethered combat boots.

Yeah, talk about opposites.

"Hey, I'm going to go to check out the Barden Bella's, there an a Capella group, want to check it out?"

"Ah, no. That's kinda lame. Ill catch you later at the dorm, have fun!" I said to her walking to the other booths. She smiled and walked off.

As I was walking in between the crowds of people I spotted a familiar face. He went to middle school with me and then moved to California in the seventh grade.

"JESSE?!" I yelled with complete happiness as he spotted my smiling face. His face lit up and he started walking towards me.

"CAREBEAR?!" He yelled as I wrapped my arms around his broad and muscular shoulders.

"BOO I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled into his ear, and it was the truth. He was my real first best friend. I always talked to him about things that irritated me or when I liked a boy. He was always there for me when nobody else was.

He chuckled in response and just hugged me.

"Why didn't you ever reply to my letters! I had no idea what had happened to you!" I said with a slight hint of sadness in my voice. My eyes were filling with tears and before I even knew it tears were flowing down my face.

"Ahah I meant to but I didn't have the time!" He said as he wiped my eyes.

We walked around the fair and caught up. I soon learned that his roommate, benji was walking around with us. He was really nice, kind of a nerd but that's no big deal.

Suddenly I heard a bunch of singing in my right ear. I looked over and saw a bunch of guys singing "let it whip" and dancing around. "There's only one group were joining" said benji to Jesse, motioning to the boys. I noticed a red and yellow sign that said "treblemakers" on it. Huh.

We walked over and benji was introducing himself and doing a little illusion or something, but my attention was on something, or someone else.

He had dark skin, brown eyes, black hair styled up and hipster glasses on the bridge of his nose. He eventually noticed me staring at him and started to smirk. I snapped out of my trance and looked away, blushing furiously.

He walked over to where I was standing and introduced himself.

"I'm Donald," he said. "You are?" He asked with a smile. Gosh his smile was cute.

"Uh, hello?" He asked. I noticed I was staring again and looked down and hid my red face.

"Hmm?" I asked

"Your name?" He said with a smirk, knowing I was embarrassed.

"Um, my names Carrie." I said looking back up at him

"Cute name," he said, the corners of his mouth tugging into a grin.

"Thanks"

"The smell of your weirdness is actually affecting my vocal cords, so Im gonna need to to scoot, scadaddle." The lead of the group, a short guy named bumper had just dismissed benji and ended mine and Donald's conversation.

"I'll catch you later," Donald said and winked at me. O m g.

"Yeah," I said and waved goodbye.

I walked away with the boys and heard them talking about magic or Facebook or something, but I was thinking of Donald. Hmm. Maybe I'd see him in the future. I hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

"WAKE UP YA DUMB HO" I heard a high pitched screech right next to my ear and I sprung out of bed.

"KIM WHAT'S WRONG IS SOMETHING WRONG ARE YOU OKAY ARE YOU HURT DO YOU-"

"SHUT UP I just wanted to wake you up. Its like 2 o clock on a Saturday, lets go have some fun" said Kim with a mischievous smirk.

"Ugh, fine. I have to go have a shower though. See you in 20"

"Okay bye"

I grabbed my robe and the weird little shower caddy thing that has all of my toiletries and crap in it and headed for the showers. I hung up my robe, closed the curtain and turned the knob on the shower to get the warm water running. The sensation sent tingles down my spine and gave me a rush of goosebumps. Now this may sound weird but I actually like the feeling of goosebumps, don't even ask me why I just do.

"Hey, walk out that house with my swagger

Hop in there with dough, I got places to go!

People to see, time is precious

I looked at my cotty, are ya out of control?

Just like my mind where I'm goin'

No women, no shawties, no nothin' but clothes

No stoppin' now, my Pirellis on roll

I like my jewelry that's always on whoa"

I started to rap right round because lately I've been obsessed with it and, I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty good at rapping. (;

(now honestly I love this song but I'm seriously not 100% on these lyrics idk if they're right I got em from the Internet so, idk man)

~Donald's POV~

"Just like my mind where I'm goin'

No women, no shawties, no nothin' but clothes

No stoppin' now, my Pirellis on roll

I like my jewelry that's always on whoa"

I was walking past the showers on my way to the court yard when I hear... Is that rapping? Right round? Woah, that persons really good though like seriously. Wait, isn't that the women's showers? Oh wait, CoEd. Well, I guess finding out who it is couldn't hurt.

I walked into the steamy room and my kicks squeaked on the wet tile floor.

"Uh, hello?" I ask hesitantly, and suddenly the rapping stopped.

"Um, just was wondering who was rapping? You were really good, you know. I rap myself actually, uh..." I said awkwardly. I tried to make it sound as nonchalant as possible but it's not everyday that someone comes up to you in a shower and compliments your rapping skills.

"Uhm, thanks?" A slightly questioning tone answered and I found the voice belonged to a chick. Now that I think about it, it really sounds familiar.

I hear a rustle of things then a thin hand grabbing the navy robe off it's hook. A few seconds later the white opaque curtain was pulled across the distance of the entrance and there stood the familiar face of the girl I'd met yesterday. The girl I couldn't really stop thinking about.

"Carrie?"

~back to Carrie's POV~

"Carrie?" There stood Donald with a surprised and astonished look on his face, and I could notice the rosy tint of flush ebbing its way up his neck into his ears and cheeks.

"Oh, uh, hey Donald. What's up?" I said trying not to sound awkward considering this robe was the only thing covering me and we were just standing in the shower chatting. This is definitely not how I planned seeing him again.

" I didn't peg you as the rapping type. You've got some skills girl," he said, his usual smirk returning to his face, stating he was not in an awkward position anymore, but the slight blush was still fresh on his cheeks.

"Ahahaha, thanks. I didn't peg you as the type of guy who just comes into showers complimenting people's talents" I said with a slight grin.

His blush brightened as he tried to laugh it off, he was clearly embarrassed at the situation.

"Only if they're worth my time," he answered with a wink. So he's the cheeky type.

"So uh, I kinda need to get back to my dorm, uh, you can come if you'd like, I just gotta get dressed, then maybe we could get to know each other better?" I asked like it was no big deal. On the outside it was no biggie, but the school girl inside of me was really hoping that he'd say yes.

"Sure, sounds cool" he said and gave a genuine smile. I've heard from Jesse that his smiles are very rare, but in fact, very attractive. Boy, was Jesse right. When he smiled I swear I almost fell over, like literally. My knees buckled and Donald grabbed hold of my arm to steady me, sending electric shocks throughout my arm and down my spine.

"Easy there killer, we don't want you breaking anything before we even get to the room" he said with a chuckle.

"Ahahah, yeah.." I said embarrassed. I could feel the heat in my face and I inwardly yelled at myself for being so dumb.

I opened the door to my dorm and Kim immediately started talking, not even acknowledging Donald.

"OHMIGOSH you will not believe what happened. So I was walking out in the hallway and this totally gorgeous guy ran into me and then he was like all "sorry, can I help with your books?" And I was like "ok sure" and when we picked them all up he was like "woah, your gorgeous" and then he looked like he had said something wrong and he was all blushing and I was like "thanks , your not too bad yourself stud" and he was all "can I have your number?" And I was like -"

"Kim, put a sock in it hon. This is Donald. Donald, this is my friend slash roommate Kimberly, just call her Kim though." I said covering Kim's mouth with my hand and introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Kim," he said with a half smile.

"You too" she said cheekily.

" anyway, uh, you can wait here, ill go change. " I said and walked into the bathroom with my clothes.

~Kim's POV~

I can tell already that these two will be together. It's inevitable. The way he looks at her when she doesn't notice. The way she smiles when he cracks a joke or just even looks at her. These two are perfect in almost everyway possible.

Too bad they don't know it yet.

"So Donald, you got the hots for Carrie?" I asked. I like to be very blunt. That's how I get my way.

"Uhm what?"

"You heard me, ghandi"

"What would make you think that? I just met her. You can't be serious"

"I'm dead serious, lover boy. I see the way you look at her. I have a sixth sense for this stuff. You can't deny it around me" I said plainly.

"Okay, fine. I like her alright? I know absolutely nothing about her but I like her, got it? You caught me." He said almost scared I was going to tell her. I told you I get what I want.

" it's not like ill tell her hon. Ill let her figure it out by herself. Ill just, help a little. By the way, I just want you to know, I think you two are totes adorable. I see the way you look at her and when she smiles at you, it's cute. I got your back" I said while I patted his back as a father would his son.

"Thanks, Kim." He said, and smiled a real smile. Jeez if she doesn't take him I will. No I'm totally joking. Maybe. Nah I'm joking.

"Hey, I'm ready, Kim you coming with us? We're going to Starbucks." Carrie said as she strutted out.

"Sure, and I hope it's alright if Jesse comes, he texted me he wants to hang and I already texted him we'll hang with you and it's pretty much a done deal so it better be alright if he comes" I said. Jesus I talk a lot.

"Yeah, no problem. You got the hots for Jesse?" Carrie asked with a wink.

"He's so funny and sweet, but he's the friend type you know. I think he feels the same way. He has that girl of his too, Beca? I heard she's really nice. We'll have to meet her" I said in one breath.

"Definitely. Well, off we go" she said and hooked arms with me and Donald and started skipping. She was starting to come out of her shell. Perfect.


End file.
